Kuipter
About Kuipter Zeronius was the youngest brother of Mura and Revelian, an Elite Dark Matter who was part of Lord Zeronius' High Command. It is known that he somewhat idolized Revelian during the Great Conquest, but his feelings for him changed after he was defeated, changing to anger and disdain towards him, and also towards Mura. Soon after the Zeronius clan was forced into hiding, he left them to go out on his own, and to take on a different path, to the future. During this, he developed an interest in technology, and he also took over the planet Mekkai, where his interest could be divulged greatly. Near the time when the Zeronius clan was about to begin with conquests again, Kuipter joined them and attacked Lord Zeronius, imprisoning her and giving the illusion that she was okay and under control, though it was really him calling the shots in her name. Some time after claiming rule, Kuipter noticed a great surge of power erupting from far away, which he soon knew was because of the actions of his brothers. As he still held negative feelings for them, he wanted to go out and kill them, so he made the Dark Star travel to where the surge had come from, which turned out to be Ludus. On the way, Kuipter enlisted Shenanigans to help him with his mission. On the second day of the year -51 ADC, he messaged Mura revealing his intentions of conquering the planet, offering him and Rev a chance for redemption if they joined him. However, Mura refused to do so, and, in response to Kuipter's threats of killing him, challenged him to a one-on-one fight. Kuipter played dirty and took Shenanigans with him in case he lost the fight. He did lose, and then made Shenny be a distraction to Mura. Kuipter then shot and killed Mura there. He left a message for Revelian saying that he had killed Mura, which was confirmed by him as he saw some remains of him. Kuipter had Lord Zeronius preserve Mura's body, so that Kuipter could use it for a plot of turning him into a cyborg, which would bend to his will, so as to manipulate Revelian. However, before the finishing touches could be put upon it, his plan failed as Mura woke up earlier than expected, attacked Kuipter, and then ran off. Kuipter sent Shenny to get him, but not to kill him. Shenny later came back and presented Mura, who he had eaten most of. Shenny's bites had infected Mura with something that was causing him incredible pain, so Kuipter decided to give him a mercy killing. This time, however, he was not able to have his body restored due to the condition it was in, so Mura was killed for good. During the next month, the incidents recorded in The Kuipter Files took place. During this, he created many monsters to do his bidding, like those of the Universal Unit, Koala, Cassiopeia, Eos, and Kole. He also created Veyron, though she later escaped and did not do his bidding at all. He is also known to have violated Loneliness and birthed Misery. The Universal Unit, Cassiopeia, and Eos are later captured and contained by the LDZX gang. During this, he also thinks that he should get revenge on Shenanigans for causing Mura to die, but fails in this and invokes Shenny's rage as he finds out about Kuipter's assassination attempt. At some point, he kidnapped Zoshi and took him to the 'Kuipter Labs', his experimentation headquarters on Ludus, in Universe City. He was planning to use the LDZX CEO as a hostage if it came to it. He also used Zoshi's DNA to create a clone-like being of him, which he named Xoshi/Xavier Z. Then, he wrote a journal about the experiences of the past month and saved it on a database on the Dark Star, which was later stolen without his knowledge. After this, he sent off the Dark Star into space and took primary base in Universe City. Revelian gets access to the aforementioned journal and goes to Universe City, which forces Kuipter to come up with a quick plan, which is plainly to just fight Revelian. He is nearly successful in doing so, but the sudden arrival of the RYUs, along with the deaths of Xoshi/Xavier Z and Kole, ruined his plan. Revelian then goes KAISER and stabs Kuipter, marking his defeat. Kuipter calls Revelian out for 'betraying his people', trying to get a stab at him for defeating him. During this, Shenanigans then reveals himself, killing Kuipter and absorbing him. It is revealed that Mura chose to 'share the burden' of Kuipter's deeds, taking Mura out of Heaven and Kuipter out of Hell and putting them both in Purgatory. He returns in Dr. Sand: Twisted Fates, where it is revealed that Kuipter is actually Revelian's younger brother. He disguised himself as Revelian to stay undercover, having no interruptions in creating a massive dark matter invasion, keeping the real Revelian locked up. Just as he was going to kill Zoshi, as he hesitated, the real Revelian intervened. He had also driven Dr. Sand, a brilliant researcher, insane after killing his daughter, and used him to cause chaos while he pulled the strings in the shadows. He would once again appear in Minor Characters Story, being one of the villains that Zalgo revives. Mirroring the relationship of his brother and Luna, he winds up falling in love with Celestia. Later in Trix 3 the two settle down and apparently are going to have a child. Later, in The Dark Emissary: Uprising, Kuipter and Celestia are hired by Revelian to babysit his daughter in their castle. They spend some time there and, later, Celestia gives birth to their daughter, who Kuipter names Starbreeze. They later have to go off and rescue Revelian and the gang from Merynis. Kuipter is shown to be very distraught with Zero's death. He and Celestia then join the gang in place of Revelian and Luna, and go on to Grodus' castle to get Twilight. They find her outside, and the group goes into the castle, where they are then teleported to Hell by Grodus. They meet up with Zero again, and Kuipter is forced to say goodbye when Enyredies sends the group back. They return and fight Grodus, who is more powerful than they expected, but they are still able to defeat him. Kuipter then is instructed by Celestia to get the Dark Star, and does so, which turns out to be part of Celestia's scheme to take revenge on the gang. Kuipter is confused and conflicted about this, and, as Celestia shows her true colors-- of apparently not having cared about anything but revenge the whole time, Kuipter rejects her, and then spends a moment sitting down to take in everything that just happened. Merynis then comes in and attacks them again, and Kuipter knocks her out with the power he obtained from the Dark Star. Then, he comes to believe that the power of the Dark Star will allow him to do anything, and he ambitiously sets off to revive Zero. He then unintentionally turns her into Dark Zero, a powerful being that fights the group. The good guys are able to defeat Dark Zero. Then, Celestia tries to assassinate him, and fails. He then takes his daughter and Celestia out, apparently with the intent of convincing Celestia to be there for Starbreeze as a parent (Through scaring her into submission). He later joins the gang in WTU2, where he is trying to get his daughter back from Celestia. In the end, he does, and he disappears for quite a while. He gets his what seems to be his final mention in Worlds in Ruin: A Time-Traveling Adventure, in which Corona mentions that he believes Kuipter be currently taking residence in the remains of Revelian's castle, for some reason. Personality Kuipter was originally a calm, collected mastermind, causing all sorts of problems for the gang. However, as time went on, he became more and more of a "joke" villain than anything else. According to Revelian, the reason his personality changed so greatly was partially due to the fact that Dr. Sand's revival of him left his mind cracked, thus causing him to have a wild, animalistic personality, basically making him Revelian but even more aggressive. Appearance Kuipter, like Revelian and other dark matter, is capable of multiple forms, but typically he appears as a large, dark yellow humanoid, slightly shorter and burlier than Revelian. He wears thick metal shoulderplates and a large, heavy goggle on top of his glowing red eye. The goggle is multifunctional, with some attatchments such as a set of zooming lenses, which he can be seen using during scientific procedures. Combat Info Stat Trend Unlike Revelian, who specializes in melee-focused combat skills, Kuipter is the opposite, focusing on heavily long ranged fighting styles. (This also reflects in their stats; Kuipter is basically Revelian with the latter's Attack and Magic swapped) He is also a bit of a future nut, as seen with his fighting style. He uses his control over his body to shift his arms into cannon-like appendages, which he uses to fire raw blasts of energy directly from his energy source. Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Fires a blast of energy from his arm canon, hitting a single opponent. ** - Causes energy to erupt from the ground and go upward to the opponents, by pounding his energy into the ground. ** - Fires an electric orb out of his arm canon. Is fairly weak, but has a chance to Stun the opponent it hits. ** - A concentrated beam of power. Has high damage, 85% Critical chance, and high accuracy. ** - Envelopes the surroundings in a shattering energy. May inflict Topple. ** - Shoots a massive beam of energy from his eye, dealing great damage. ** - Hits all opponents with his arms, dealing minor damage. ** - Summons dark energy in the form of meteors to deal major damage to all opponents. Required Charge to be used, and will cause the next turn to be skipped. ** - Causes a great impact into the ground, dealing damage to a single opponent. ** - Shoots several bullets around. Has high accuracy and will deal damage to the enemy for the next 3 turns. *Weapons ** - Can transform his arms into canons, which he uses to fire raw blasts of energy directly from his energy source. +10% Critical chance. ** - Doubles Defense stat when worn. ** - An armor that is custom made to have Mura's blood flow through it, negating the effects of weapons that can only damage those of wicked heart. *Traits ** - Reduces damage taken from counter-attacks by 20%. ** - Restores 10% of max HP when dealing a critical hit. ** - Increases Accuracy and offensive stats by 10% when a Critical hit is dealt. ** - Critical chance increases by 5% every time he deals a critical hit. Trivia *The celestial body called the "Kuiper Belt" was the basis for Kuipter's name, as confirmed by Ludicrine. Gallery Kuipter (No Goggle Attatchment).png|Kuipter's regular look. Kuipter Redesign.png|Goggle attachment. Demonic Kuipter.png|A 'demonic' Kuipter. Animu Zeronius Bros Sketch.jpg|Kui, Rev, and Mura, in animu rendering. Animu Zeronius Bros Art.jpg|Another animu rendering of Kui, Rev, and Mura. File:Kuipter_Design_Concept.png|A rendition of Kuipter. Category:Dark Matters Category:Characters Category:Villains